


Winter is coming

by Moonlight_Uni



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, Pain, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragging the Captain from the water was Bucky’s last ditch attempt to save the man who had triggered something long forgotten from a past thought erased...</p>
<p>Adapted from a roleplay, post CATWS solo from Bucky's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is coming

Winter is coming.

[spoilers and reference to 'The Winter Soldier']

Dragging the Captain from the water was Bucky’s last ditch attempt to save the man who had triggered something long forgotten from a past thought erased. Though injured from nearly being crushed and wearing a new injury to his gut Bucky used the strength in his arm to pull Captain Rogers from the water against the burning backdrop of the falling Helli-carriers. He growled out of frustration until the Captain was on damp but not dry land and he stood back with a hand clutching at the puncture to his stomach, shaking with adrenaline pulsing through his system. The mercenary’s eyes were drawn, pulled down to the almost death like pose Roger’s was in at the edge of the watercourse, waves washing over his feet and just stared. Bucky’s eyes swam out of focus slowly and he felt another lapsed memory wash over him. 

He shook himself out it because it was starting to sting and there were bigger priorities to attend to like his injury which seemed to getting worse. Backing away from where the Captain was Bucky carefully, painfully pulled his hand off the shot to his stomach and he winces. Through the torn layers of leather and shredded kevlar Bucky could see a deep puncture oozing out blood that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. It didn’t turn his stomach but he knew it was bad. Bucky turned away and left the Captain behind and clutched at his stomach again while dragging his feet up a small embankment. 

Up ahead the embankment gave way to a cluster of trees and beyond that a footpath. The soldier decided his best option was to stick to the trees and avoid open spaces while in his injured state. Finding a dense grouping of trees Bucky lugged his injured body onto a tree branch and set about opening up the buckles of his leather armor to get a better look of the wound that at least now seemed to be clotting. Trying to remember what caused it was a blur to Bucky now; bullets, shrapnel or the metal beam that almost crushed him to death. Bucky pushed these thoughts away and tended to his injuries as best he could, patching himself up and dressing up the skin with some emergency supplies he had on him. It was mostly gauze and tape for now. He’d clean it up and stitch it closed later once he had a quiet moment to pick out the debris with tweezers.

Once the wound was covered over and his armor done up Bucky hopped down from the tree branch and landed with a soft thud on his feet. He took a moment to look around, survey his surroundings and assess for threats though, given the circumstances he’d just emerged from, it was unlikely. Moving from under the trees Bucky padded across the damp, earthy ground trying to minimise the noise he made. Each step he took with care and precision, remaining ever vigilant of sounds coming from around him. The earthy bank swept up and ahead the area widened out to a concrete path lined with trees stretching off into the distance. Bucky made the decision to follow it but he wisely kept away from any civilian hotspots. 

As he walked, Bucky’s heart was racing still and his mind a gunshot wound of fucked up, disorganised thinking. Nothing made sense and he was emotionally bewildered, unable to think of anything but that man he'd pulled from the water. Reality, well what Bucky perceived it to be, told him that man was an enemy and he should have taken him out. The Captain should be dead and yet he wasn't. Bucky had saved him but why had he done so? What the mercenary couldn't figure out was the connection between him and the other man; what in hell was so fundamentally important he was blind to see it. Bucky continued his walk, limping because of the pain shooting down from the pit of his abdomen into his nerves. His eyes occasionally twitched because of it.

Bucky fought on bravely through the pain and his tiredness until the path eased to a halt at a set of gates. Beyond that was concrete, civic buildings and people. He was about to freak and dart back to the river's edge away from all that but, Bucky told himself no. He wouldn't go, he couldn't. What if he did and the Captain woke to demand answers? 

Least here, away from stray entanglements of his past Bucky could run and suppress them. Back there was somewhere he refused to go. He mask was dropped somewhere behind him and Bucky walked bravely on needing transport to get him home, away from here and back to New York. The next corner he rounded proved useful as there were a few cars parked up which planted the seed for his next idea. He was no stranger to criminal activity so stealing a car was nothing. 

Scoping out the deserted stretch of road Bucky made his way over to an old Mercedes and stood by the driver's side window. The soldier made quick work of smashing in the glass and unlocking the door catch through the hole he'd made. Within minutes he was in the car and worked frantically to get the battered marque started up before someone came along to report the noise to the authorities that were no doubt swarming the area now. He got the thing started up and screeched out into the road making his way towards the nearest highway.

By now Bucky was exhausted, still bleeding and sitting on a car seat littered in glass; it wasn't an idea scenario for anyone. He drove on and finally made it back to New York when it was turning dark. He looked frantically for the street where Loki's loft apartment was and for moments almost lost it.

Bucky didn't know if Loki was home or if he wanted to see him because he couldn't remember how long he'd been away. Those memories, like so much of his life was a blur to him and he struggled with that demon every waking moment.

Outside the apartment building itself Bucky swings the car into the nearest space and turns off the engine. He has both hands on the wheel, gripping hard into the leathery surface and he is silently staring down the hood of the car through the window, frozen up by his own thoughts. There was /no/ way he could go back up there and face questions from his lover over his extended absence for the past few weeks. How could he explain the injury to his stomach and the stench of blood that was practically clinging to his skin.

Bucky shook his head and got out of the car, slamming the door on exit. He didn't need anything right now so he disappeared up onto the roof top of Loki's building and waited it out.


End file.
